If My Heart Were Yours
by wolfbytes99
Summary: Before Elsa came into Storybrooke, Emma finds herself caught in her sudden decision to be with Captain Hook. With her heart aching for answers she gains help from a devastated Regina to drink a potion which will give her dreams of what life would be like if she continued her world with all the men she loved. A single night to finish what she started... but with so little time...
1. A New Hope

**A/N: Hi guys this is a new story of mine that I thought of last night. I loved the season premiere and thought this would be a fun little side story to add onto the plot. Just pretend that Elsa hasn't popped out of her bottle yet and it's fairly soon after Hook and Emma kissed, Rumple and Belle got married, and the whole Marian thing happened. I'm just gonna say flat out that I am a major Captain Swan fan,(but I respect all of the other ships out there, too!) and this will basically revolve around the face that I don't think it would be that easy for Emma to come around. What if she had things on her mind that were getting in the way? There are going to be a couple rules to the ships in this story, however:**

**No August: I'm sorry, but in the actual show there really was no relationship evolving there... maybe more of a brother-sister kind of love but I think it stopped there. Sorry:(**

**No SwanQueen: Nothing against the ship, but I'm trying to follow the actual show as much as possible, and the fact of the matter is: They kinda hate each other.**

**That one guy from New York I forgot his name: He was a flying monkey. Enough said.**

**But yeah that's really about it... I hope you enjoy it and continue to follow it!**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**A New Hope**_

The morning in Storybrooke was the same as it always seemed... gloomy, lonesome, and out of place.

But at this point, with seeing a life without her family and the friends that she had made here made it all much more quaint.

She couldn't imagine going back to New York now.

She felt sorry for a lot of things, however, like the way she treated her parents all these months, the way she almost let Henry down...

And most of all, how she treated Killian... the only man besides her son she truly loved at this point.

He tried so hard to get her to see things straight, even to the point where he was willing to give up not only his life but his prized possession.

You don't find a love that powerful as much anymore.

"Swan!"

She turned around to see the man she was just thinking about, and was surprised to see how quickly he kissed her.

She turned away, staring out to the sea as she watched the waves crash with a familiar rhythm.

"Love when are you going to admit that this is something real?"

She smirked. "When you finally get rid of that stupid vest... how long have you been wearing it, even? Hundreds of years in fantasy age?"

He smiled mischievously. "You could say that, I guess."

She frowned at him and stared down at his chest.

"Killian... I'm scared. Not just scared of you and everything that's happened... I'm scared of my destiny. I want to be here with my family, and I want to be..."

She stopped and sighed with resignation.

"You want to be with me?" He finally answered for her.

Emma turned around to see him staring at her in adoration... something that he had been doing for a long time now, and she always missed it.

"You do realize Emma that whenever I try to get close to you all you do is push me away?"

She watched in devastation as a single tear fell down his cheek.

"Well I'm done pretending. I'm done being the slick, bad boy that you read to children to give them entertainment. I'm done pretending that I don't care for you. Why do you think that I spent all that time searching for you?"

Emma continued to stare at him with an attentive gaze.

"Because Goddammit, Swan I am in love with you. Not just like, not just a spark... in love."

He turned away from her gaze. "And if you don't want to believe that, then fine. I'll wait for you at Granny's until you make your decision."

And with that, he stomped away in sadness as he left her in her thoughts.

* * *

She needed some time to think... to really think.

To get advice.

It wasn't something she liked to ask for often, but she figured now was her chance.

The graveyard was ominously tempting as she walked by it, whispering to her as if the voices of the people that died there wanted some sort of redemption.

Leaves trailed at her feet as the wind blew through her blonde locks, and the smoke from her mouth permeated the air.

She leaned forward as she saw the familiar engraving on the stone tablet:

**BELOVED SON**

**NEAL CASSIDY**

There were so many complications in her life... some good, and some she wished she could forget.

Neal was her rock, her one thing that gave her any sense of hope that things would turn all right in the end. He approached things in realistic ways unlike her mother who approached them in optimism.

He just always knew what to do and say.

And after they were finally reunited, he died once more leaving a gaping hole in her already dark and empty past.

She looked over to her right and stared at Regina's crypt, which held so many of her many deceits and dark magic... one of them that could never be restored again.

Graham was hardest to think about...

Neal died in her arms too, but when Graham died it was their only time that they truly revealed their feelings for each other.

And to die in such a painful and heartbreaking way was more than she could bear.

There was something that she could never tell Hook, and it was that the reason that she pushed so many away was because of this one thing:

Love never ended well for her.

It only hurt her more.

There were so many signs and signals of the past... the way she could swear she heard Neal's gruff voice give some stupid advice in her ear, or the way she would expect Graham to be standing behind her whenever she would take a walk through the woods...

It was all a constant circle of torture and misery, but she constantly had to be strong for her family.

And herself.

She stood up and walked away, never looking back as the stone angels stared at her with a decaying gaze.

She needed to find a way to get rid of this agonizing pain she was feeling in a harmless way, and she couldn't do it alone.

But Rumplestiltskin was with Belle on their honeymoon, and she was still practicing her powers.

She knew it would be risky to seek help from Regina, but she figured it was the only option left...

It was time to see how she could change her fate...

And see whom it belonged to.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought! Thanks!**


	2. Marble Counters

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Marble Counters**_

Emma approached the white house with extreme delicacy.

She didn't know what kind of situation Regina was in, or whether or not she would become nothing but incinerated remains if she entered.

She didn't want to ask help from her in a time like this, but if she was just given a potion or something to help figure out a way to make some final decisions, then Emma would be grateful.

She placed the front of her wrist on the door and gently knocked to see if she was home.

She noticed that today's mail wasn't picked up, which told Emma she was indeed there.

After waiting for some time she finally pushed the knob down on the heavy white door and welcomed herself in...

She figured that this was also a good way to check on her and make sure she wasn't up to shenanigans.

"Emma?" She immediately turned around to be face to face with Regina.

"What the Hell are you doing in my house?"

Emma tried to hold back her tongue as she gently proceeded with Regina.

"Listen, I know it's not the greatest time to be asking you a favor due to the circumstances right now, but I was wondering If you could help me somewhat see my fate?"

Regina cocked her eyebrow. "Can you tell me why you would want that? Can't you do it yourself?"

Emma continued to breathe steadily as she noticed Regina's tone of voice.

"Well I was more thinking along the lines of a potion or a more powerful spell that you could conjure. Believe me, I understand if you don't want to help me... Normally I would have sought Rumple but he and Belle have... well, you know."

She didn't want to make Regina feel bad about reminders of love and relationships, nor did Emma want to feel more guilty about bringing Marian back.

She figured it would be smart to leave out the true details out of her reasoning.

"Well why in the world would you want to change your fate? I thought that you were happy with having your family back. Besides, fate spells can be dangerous... they can get you caught in situations that lead to dangerous consequences."

Regina had her hands on her hips as the mirrors reflected her back side.

"I don't necessarily want to change it, I'm more thinking about seeing what happens if I made the right or wrong choice..."

Regina looked her straight in the eye, making Emma uncomfortable. "Would this happen to have anything to do with that Captain of yours?"

Emma immediately stiffened, for she was trying to avoid any conversation involving that.

"Well... sort of... I mean... yes."

Regina scoffed. "Wow. Why am I not surprised?"

Emma stared at Regina in a pleading state. "Regina, please. I really want to be with him, but something always gets in the way... and you know very well at what I'm referring to. I'm so sorry about Marian and everything that happened between you and Robin. If there was anything that I could do to go back and change It I would... but I couldn't just let her die with her blood on your hands. Not after what you have eventually become."

Regina pondered for a moment with a small frown on her face.

"Fine..." She mustered in between breaths. "But I'm not doing this for you."

Emma followed her into the potion room and watched as Regina rummaged through empty bottles and some filled ones.

"I'm hoping I didn't leave it somewhere in the crypt... I know I wouldn't have since I kept it purposely for myself."

She finally found a small vial with some pink liquid foraging at the bottom.

Regina looked at it sadly. "This is a potion I've been saving for a rainy day. Drink it before you go to sleep tonight, and it'll show you everything you need to know."

She handed it to her gently.

"There are some precautions, however. Even though it's not technically a sleeping spell, some of the same side affects can happen. You can't get to attached, or there may be great consequences."

Emma wasn't sure what Regina was meaning by all this, but she was hoping that in the end it would be worth it.

"I'll let you know if you need more information. Now please, if you will."

She held the door open for her, and immediately slammed it behind.

It was sad to see Regina seem so bitter again, and all Emma could do was pray that she would continue to see her sense of responsibility.

She twisted the rope holding the cork onto the vial and swung it a couple of times around her finger making sure she didn't spill it.

She stared at the porch at Granny's, and saw a very drunk Killian walking out.

She rolled her eyes and immediately went after him.

"Killian... what are you doing?" The Captain immediately gave his sensual smirk.

"Oh just waiting for you, love... as I told you."

She stared at him as he passed out at her feet, and used her former police training to lift up his unconscious body and somewhat drag/carry him to Mary Marguerite's.

Both her parents looked at her weirdly as she set him on the couch. "Don't say anything, please. It's just for tonight. I'll take care of it."

She gently placed a blanket over his large and muscular body, and watched him gently snore with the same stupid smirk on his face.

She then placed some water on the table next to the couch, and wrote a note underneath letting him know why he was here when he woke up.

She looked over to see if her parents weren't looking...

And then without hesitation this time, she barely touched her lips to his cheek, letting him know he was there for him.

For she didn't know if she would be in the morning.


	3. Granny's

**Episode Reaction: I loved this episode, it was very touching(Especially for us Captain Swan shippers). I think it's clever how they incorporated the similarities with both Emma and Regina with Elsa's behaviors, and I also love Anna's place in the show. I don't like Anna in the movie, and it's nice to see that Anna is not only awkward, but badass like the other gals. Bo Peep was awesome, as well... I have no idea why but I hope she continues to cause complications later into the show. The only thing I didn't like was the incorporation of the second snow queen. Don't get me wrong, I want the Hans Christian Anderson version as much as the next person, but I honestly would have enjoyed seeing Elsa being the one that screws up the town. But overall, I was a little skeptical and unsure how adding Frozen would turn out(because let's face it we all love Frozen but it has gotten a little old) but so far, I think their doing well with it.**

**A/N: I just want to thank you all for the support that I've already gotten... I think I almost have about 40 followers, and that's just as good as reviews in my opinion. I hope you continue to support and follow the story, and I appreciate everything! Anyway, I'm sorry about the shorter chapter, but I just wanted to start getting to the plot.**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Granny's**_

Emma walked back out to the cold Maine night as she headed to the direction of Granny's which had a homey glow of light, signaling that the bar was still open.

She heard the gentle tinkle of bells as she entered, making Ruby look up from a table she was washing.

"We're closing, Emma... no exceptions, tonight."

Emma gave Ruby a stern look as she sat down at a stool. "Ruby don't give me attitude... I don't need it, and I'm only coming in for five minutes."

"So then why are you here?" Granny said steadily as she started making Emma a drink.

Emma immediately shook her head. "No hot cocoa, tonight... I just came to pay the bill."

Granny raised her nose in the air. "I had to kick out that pirate of yours... he was starting to get a little too close to Ruby."

Emma rolled her eyes... it was so him.

"Yeah sorry about that. Things have been a bit complicated with us."

Granny looked at her with unusual sympathy. "You know out of all people I shouldn't be giving you relationship advice, but he seems to really care about you."

Emma cocked her eyebrows. "Hm? What makes you say that?"

Granny shrugged her shoulders as she calculated the price. "Well he may have been half drunk when he was talking about it, but he was babbling about how your his world, your the only thing at this point that keeps him sane... shall I go on?"

Judging by Granny's tone, she didn't need to hear more. "Well I'm sorry if he was a nuisance... you know how he's like."

Granny nodded and handed her the bill, eventually adding up to about $23.00.

"He had about 5 cold ones."

Emma shook her head as she paid and headed out the door.

The stars twinkled with strange delight, making Emma more uncomfortable as the minutes to her bed time drew ever closer.

There were many sacrifices she had to make in life, and she couldn't help but think about what Granny had said about Killian...

And that kiss...

And she looked back on everything that he had said to her in the past, and couldn't help but feel like he was letting him down.

What if her decision wasn't one that she could ever resolve? One that was just a simple distraction from the next crazy obstacle?

What if the potion didn't even work?

Emma clasped her arms around her forehead as a headache started to ail her emotions even further.

She had to keep it together.

When she finally entered her parent's house, the entire place was dark except the dim glow of the lamp by her bed, so she knew that everyone was asleep.

She could see Hook sleeping soundly across from her, and firmly grasped his hand as she opened the potion bottle.

"Well... here's to a new life."

She dipped her head back as she felt the bitter taste of the liquid sink into her esophagus.

She felt nauseated for a moment, as if the world was collapsing into her shoulders...

It didn't take long for her eyes to collapse, and for her body to go limp onto the bed.

There was a moment of pure blackness and silence...

And then there was nothing more than the town reappearing before her.


	4. A Slice of Tallahassee

**Hi guys again thank you for all the follows and faves, but I would like to ask you a favor and would appreciate letting me know how I'm doing by writing some more reviews. I hate being that person that begs for reviews, but I would like a couple to get some feedback and make a final decision if I want to continue with it.**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_**A Slice of Tallahassee**_

Emma was perplexed at the turn of events, and felt the weirdest sensation.

She knew she was asleep, and she remembered herself taking the potion, yet it still seemed like an adjacent reality.

She was holding onto the steering wheel of her small and ram shackled bug, and found that she was wearing something completely different than earlier in the afternoon.

She jumped as she all of a sudden heard a familiar voice echo in the distance.

"Hello Emma... It's me, Regina."

Emma cocked her eyebrows as she listened.

"There are a couple of things I forgot to tell you when I last saw you, so I figured this was a good time to tell you."

Emma was breathing heavily, for she didn't know what was happening nor did she know how to react.

"You can't be afraid. There's no need to. Remember, this is a fate spell so everything in it should revolve around what you truly want and what shouldn't happen if you choose."

Emma continued to squeeze the wheel in agonizing suspense.

"Some of the people you meet will help you, some won't. The same goes for your happiness. You'll know for sure who you will want in the end. All of them will remember you, and all of them are now your wife."

She looked at her ring finger and noticed a makeshift wrapping of string and a natural stone that glowed through against the iridescent mirrors.

"You will feel all of the emotions of pain and sadness, but you WILL feel happiness. All of them will try to make it hard for you to make a decision, and for those who are dead... well they will be hard to let go. But if you truly want to be with the captain, then you need to trust your judgments."

Emma breathed in and out.

"But out of everything, there is one crucial catch... they all will own your heart... except one. All will be forcing their love upon you, but it's up to you to figure out who they are. It will be an illusion for all of them of course, and it won't be revealed until the very end of each segment. But in conclusion, the one who doesn't own your heart and loves you for yourself, is your true love."

Emma's eyes widened as she felt her chest for a heartbeat... she couldn't find It.

"Good luck, Emma... I hope you find what you're looking for."

She braced herself and felt a wind blow past her shoulder.

"Hey Ems."

She screeched in terror as a voice yelled in her ear.

"What the-? Get your ass out of my car!"

She was about to attack the mysterious stranger in the car, but immediately stopped...

"Honestly, Emma. It wasn't your freaking car. You technically stole it, remember? Oh wait... no. That was me."

Emma watched in adoration as the man that she had ached for so long was finally there... right in front of her eyes.

"Neal... you're alive?"

Neal gently kissed her on the lips, placing his hands against her neck and bringing her closer.

It seemed so long since she had felt that rough skin, and the brushes of his bristles lightly scratching the rim of her cheeks.

"Eeeeeew... why do you always have to do that in front of me?"

Henry then separated them as she crossed his arms. "Besides, I want my milkshake."

Emma smiled as she twisted the key and revved up the old car.

"Alright, kid... let's go get our milkshake."

Emma felt like she was on cloud nine, and it felt strange to think this was all simply a dream...

What would happen if she DID get too close?


	5. Modern Acronyms

**Episode Reaction: Ok so there was three times when I fangirled in this episode. When there was that CS moment(which also made me happy because it kind of incorporated with my story), then there was the reveal that The Knave of Hearts was joining the show(I was one of the few people that actually enjoyed the Wonderland spin off) and he's like one of my all time favorite characters, and when I heard about Hook getting his hand back(I mean I've heard rumors but kind of was doubtful but now I know for sure). Anyway, I really liked this episode, but at the same time thought their jumping the gun with this other snow queen. I liked the character, but I felt like there was a lot of information they were throwing at us at once, and it made me a little confused. Also, am I the only person that feels like Kristoff and Elsa fell in love In their world? Which is maybe one of the reasons it's a possibility that Anna was the one who trapped Elsa? I mean I know that all that was probably a lie and that Elsa stays noble to her sister, but I can't help but feel like it's a plausible theory.**

**Anyway, no author's note for today! Sorry about the shorter chapter, again!**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Modern Acronyms**_

Emma watched as Henry slurped up the milkshake in a matter of seconds, causing him to grab his head with the onset of brain freeze.

"Remember to breathe in between takes." Neal sat down with some hot cocoa for Emma, and she smiled gently as he sipped on coffee.

She couldn't tell how old Henry was during this time, nor could she tell why he seemed to accept this so quickly.

She knew that Henry wasn't necessarily one to hold a grudge, but still... It all seemed so strange.

"So what are you now? My ultimate Bae or something?"

Emma rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Please don't say that again. I hear it enough from the kids Henry's around..."

Neal cocked his eyebrows. "They say stuff like that in middle school?"

She nodded with exaggerated eyebrows. "Worse."

Neal shook his head. "Kids these days... saying 'bae' this and 'ratchet' that... boy when I was a kid, I..."

They both looked up from their drinks to look at him, but Neal found that he couldn't muster the words.

"Well, we can save that story for later."

He didn't like to divulge the past, not with his father predominantly being there through most of it... Henry didn't need those types of tragedies roaming through his complicated mind.

"So what's for the agenda today?" Emma asked with a sigh.

Henry shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, maybe just hang out for a bit. I feel like we haven't done that for a long time."

Emma looked at him with sincerity. "Alright... we can do that. But you have to promise me that you'll get outside at least for 30 minutes. I don't want you sitting there playing videogames and rotting your brain."

Henry nodded. "Understood."

Neal heard some music over the radio, and all of a sudden grabbed Emma's hand and started to twirl her around in semi circles.

She felt awkward for a moment, since everyone in the diner was starting to look at her.

But after awhile, It started to become natural for her, and she started to follow the rhythm of the movements again.

She felt his breath fog his shoulder as he brought her in close, and felt him kiss her neck gently with his back pressed against her.

She felt like she was on top of the world for these few moments, and didn't want to change any of it whatsoever.

When the music ended, she pulled away with a grin that stretched ear to ear and everyone went back to their normal lives.

"So you ready to head back home?" Neal asked.

Emma shrugged. "Sure thing."

Neal then snapped his fingers, and before she knew it they were in a middle class house with three bedrooms, four bathrooms, a large living room, and an even larger kitchen.

"Home sweet home, right?"

On the doorway, was a placemat and a few shackles that all read "Tallahassee."

Maps roamed the walls of the many worlds and realms that revolved around both the book and the places they had visited when they were thieves...

And of course, X marked the spot of Tallahassee.

"Wow... this is... amazing." She whispered under her breath.

She already didn't want this to end, for this was by far too painful to let go...

Even in a world where death was just a word...

She couldn't help but feel like a part of a giant hoax...

And she was nothing but a prisoner trapped in her own mind.


	6. A Strange Feeling

**Episode Reaction: This was definitely one of my favorites, not just because of the CS moments, but just because of all the new twists and turns their incorporating as well. I can't say I'm too happy with Rumple right now, but he's my favorite villain besides Regina, Killian, and Anastasia plus one of my favorite overall characters, so I'll forgive him. Speaking of Anastasia, I just about died when Will denied his love when shown the picture... cause seriously, besides my beloved CS OTP their ship is like one of my very few other OTPs, and that says a lot! Ugh! Anyway, I also was psyched with the Sorcerer's Apprentice being involved, and the walking broom. It reminded me when I was little and we'd go to the and rent the VCR of Fantasia 2000, which is still a treasured childhood movie of mine:) **

**Anyway, thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

_**A Strange Feeling**_

Emma glanced at the clock, revealing that it was about ten PM.

"Alright Henry time for bed! School tomorrow!"

Henry walked out of the bathroom with a toothbrush lodged in his mouth. "Ok, mom. Give me five minutes."

Emma could never realize how Henry was such polite and respectful child... he truly was the light of her life.

She trudged her way up the staircase, taking another glance at the simple yet beautiful decor that surrounded the walls and furniture.

She found Henry lying on his bed reading as usual, and watched as he turned to glance in her direction.

She leaned down and kissed his forehead gently. "You know I love you, right?"

He nodded, with the typical grin he always made.

"Hey mom... can I ask you something?"

Emma smiled softly. "Is it about something illegal?"

Henry frowned, annoyed at his mother's teasing words.

"No... it's about dad."

Emma immediately stiffened. "Alright... what about him?"

Henry looked away from Emma with an unhappy gaze.

"Well I think you and I both know something that dad doesn't, and that you know exactly what I'm talking about."

Emma held his hand. "What is it Henry?"

Henry squeezed his mom's hand signaling that he was respecting her as much as he could.

"Well you know he and I are just a figment of your imagination, right? That this is all simply a dream?"

Emma looked away, feeling awkward in this type of position.

"What makes you say that exactly?"

Henry looked down at his hands. "It's just... all my life all I wanted was a real family. Just like you. And I love you even without my dad. But in the end, there's always going to be that empty spot that only a dad can fulfill. I need him, mom... even if it's just a closure. Even if I am going to wake up with nothing but a mom to greet for breakfast."

Emma held back her tears as she pulled the covers further.

"I think this is something we should discuss when you're not so tired..."

She could tell avoiding the subject annoyed Henry, but she could only hope that he would change the subject in the morning.

She kissed his forehead again and closed the door gently, leaving her with even more complicated questions.

If it didn't work with Neal, how could she break Henry's heart?

* * *

Emma lied on the bed in her lace nightgown, trying to pry it down past her hips with fail.

She didn't know this house or the clothes she had in this other dimension, so she had to make the best with what she was given.

She jumped as she heard Neal's footsteps enter the bedroom, and was shocked when he clamped his lips immediately onto hers...

She pushed him away, with her eyes bulging out of her sockets and leaving him laughing like a child.

"Now what was that for?"

She didn't know herself why, but for some reason when he kissed her, she didn't feel the same love she had for him before...

She felt nothing.

She suddenly remembered she didn't have her heart anymore, and decided to play the part.

"Nothing. Just surprised, that's all. Now where we?"

They gave each other sensual looks as he pushed her further up the bed and kissed roughly around the edges of her mouth.

She could feel his hands quickly move down her hind areas and she gasped as he groped her hips.

She ripped off his shirt in a heated moment, feeling his warm body press her harder against the cotton sheets...

But even as this moment drew longer, and the night seemed endless...

She found herself weeping as his snores rang through her ears as she had a horrible realization...

The love that she had felt once for this man was gone.


	7. A Backup Plan

**Episode Reaction: I liked the complicated relief in this episode, since it seemed like they threw a lot at us last time. I loved the way it ended with the cliffhanger and the romantic movement with CS. I feel so bad for Regina, and at the same time conflicted since I love the new Regina but love the old one just as much... ugh this AU man. Anyway, I have to admit the Snow Queen is starting to grow on me, since I like villains that more of a psychotic personality, in other words someone who mirrors other people's emotions. I do have to say, and before you point your rifles at me, just hear me out. I don't like Elsa in this version. Don't get me wrong, I love her in the actual movie, but Georgina Haig isn't really doing anything for me and isn't what I pictured her as. I love Anna's actress and I think she not only looks but plays the part a lot better. Just my opinion. **

**Anyway, thanks and enjoy!**

**A/N: I've taken a break from writing, so I'm sorry it took so long to update and especially with such a short chapter! **

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

_**A Backup Plan**_

Emma didn't speak the next morning... she felt so awkward, and wanted to curl herself into a secluded ball.

She could tell both Neal and Henry could notice, so she tried harder to conceal it with more failure.

She desperately wanted that joyous feeling of love to overwhelm her once more, but since the night before things hadn't been the same.

She watched as her breath made shapes and formations in the air and the morning dew made the sides of her boots damp and soggy.

Everyone said hello to her as usual, leaving her with an even more lonely feeling.

She watched as Rumplestiltskin approached her in a strange way.

"Miss Swan... I wasn't expecting you to be out so early. You and Neal finally let go of each other's lips?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Shut it, Rumple. Like you should be talking."

Mr. Gold continued to keep a cool stature. "Feisty this morning, are we?"

Emma sighed. "I'm sorry, Gold. I had a long night, and things have been crazy lately..."

Rumple chuckled to himself. "Oh dearie believe me I know what your problems are already..."

Emma cocked her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

Rumple laughed softly. "Do you really thing Regina would just let you use a potion you've never used before without some back up? Of course not. She requested that I keep an eye on you, and so far it seems to be working."

"Okay... but how can you control the dream if you didn't take the potion?"

Rumple smiled gently. "I'm the Dark One, dearie. There's not a lot I can't do."

Emma looked away. "Well if worse comes to worse, you know who's coming."

Mr. Gold didn't say anything else, but couldn't help but smile unpleasantly as she went on her way.

But it immediately faded as the realization of waking up and Neal's soul be gone from his life again rang in his head...

And the world was dark once more.


	8. Snowy White Fingers

**A/N: Hi guys I'm so sorry that it's been so long I've been crazy busy! Anyway can we just talk about the last couple of episodes?! Talk about being in a ball of feels afterward! Ugh! Poor Killian! Still gotta love Rumple though, he's just too badass not to like. Anyway, here's the new chapter, and again I'm sorry for taking so long and then writing super short chapters! I'll try to be more consistent! Also, by the way, I am in the middle of writing another OUAT fanfiction, and if you'd like to check it out, it's called the Swan of the Jolly Roger. **

**Anyway, thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

**_Chapter 8_**

**_Snowy White Fingers_**

Emma felt her knuckles shake as she knocked on her parent's door... she couldn't believe she was doing this after feeling like she was trapped there in her old life.

She felt movement behind the door and held her breath as Mary Marguerite quickly opened the door and immediately hugged her tight.

"Emma... It's so lovely to see you!"

Emma cocked her eyebrow in confusion. "But I just saw you a couple of days ago..."

Mary Marguerite looked at her sadly. "Are you alright, sweetheart? You look awful pale... did something happen with Neal?"

Emma sat down at the dining room table as she started conversation with her mother. "Well... yeah... kind of."

Emma sighed. "Why do you keep looking at me like this is the first time you've seen me in months?"

Her mother looked at her perplexed. "Because I haven't seen you... not since you moved out a couple of months ago."

Emma immediately stiffened, forgetting that this wasn't her old life anymore. "Not even at Granny's?"

Mary Marguerite shook her head. "Well Granny's doesn't count. You promised you would visit on the holidays, nut you've already missed Easter so... I'm not sure anymore."

Emma felt her heart sink as she watched her mother wipe away a tear, trying to obscure it from her peripheral vision.

Emma immediately thought it best to change the conversation.

"So how's the baby coming along?"

Mary Marguerite again looked at her with intense confusion. "Um... If you count as a baby okay I guess?"

_That's right... _Emma thought to herself, _Neal hasn't died in this world, so the baby wouldn't have a real name_

_"_Oh sorry I meant..." Emma continued to rub her fingers together feeling even more awkward. "I've had a rough night."

Emma was startled as her mother reached out for her and squeezed her hand. "It's alright, sweetheart. Would you like some cocoa?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Why does everyone assume that?"

Snow smiled softly. "Because we know you."

As Emma sipped on the warm cocoa, she watched as her mother smile and shed more tears... only this time she didn't know if they were for unhappiness or something else entirely.

"It's so good to see you. It's been very hard since you left. Nothing's ever been the same. I mean, we understood that you're an adult now and need to start your own life and family, but we didn't expect you to completely abandon us."

Emma now felt even worse than before, and realized that coming was probably a mistake.

"But then... I realized what you must have felt like when you felt alone all those times in those foster homes."

Emma stopped drinking and stared at Mary Marguerite.

"And realized just how selfish I was, crying over a couple months of absence when you had to experience that pain and loneliness for years. I keep making mistakes Emma, and I'm so sorry."

Emma set down her cup quickly and hugged her mother tightly as Snow broke down in sobs.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. You're my family, and nothing should ever get in between that."

She learned her lesson already when she and Killian got stuck in that time warp, she didn't need to mess it up again.

"I promise I'll make it priority."

And for that one moment, even without a heart, she felt happy again...

And realized that love truly could overcome anything.


	9. The Truth About Us

**Episode Reaction: Alright... I'm officially done with this show. I mean, I'm still going to watch it of course, but seriously, the feels in the last episode was beyond control... I was a wreck. Ugh. This poor town really can't catch a break.**

**A/N: Just reminding you guys, each romantic interest has their own special part, and their own amount of chapters. I will say Neal will be the shortest, due to the fact I don't really care for Swanfire(I'm sorry, Its just my opinion)**

**Anyway, thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

**_Chapter 9_  
**

_**The Truth About Us**_

Emma continued to pace down the sidewalk in a depressed daze, not sure how to feel or what to think about her relationship with Neal...

She didn't expect things to start going downhill so quickly, nor did she know the consequences if she said no to him.

It was all a whirlwind, and the tears that continued to trickle down her cheeks clouded her vision.

She continued to sob, feeling her head spin and create a horrible sensation of falling...

She felt like she was going to collapse, when she suddenly felt someone catch her underneath.

She looked up, trying to make out the image in front of her.

"Sweetheart..."

She recognized Neal's voice speaking to her softly, and felt his brawny arms carry her away.

"H-how did you know where I was?"

Neal smiled gently. "It's a small town, Emma... and your mother called me. She was extremely concerned about you, and told me you were acting very disoriented."

Emma nodded her head, but then started feeling her eyes get heavy...

And blacked out with a simple flap of her weary eyes...

* * *

Emma smelt the warm fragrance of soup through her nostrils as she groggily sat up.

"Ugh... Where am I?"

Neal surprised her as he forced some soup down her throat, causing her to gag uncontrollably.

"Oh sorry... I meant to do that more gently."

She glared at him for a second but then decided to look at her surroundings.

She was indeed in their bedroom again, and she sighed as she rubbed her forehead.

"You were running a fever, so I figured you needed the rest."

Emma smiled softly as she held on to his hand. "Thanks."

Neal smiled back as he continued to feed her, which made Emma giggle.

"So I guess this is goodbye, huh?"

Emma looked at him. "What do you mean... I just got here!"

Neal frowned. "But you're not happy. Not really. You and I both can see it."

Emma'a heartbeat was starting to throb her chest even more.

"You're not making sense, Neal."

Neal stopped what he was doing. "Don't think I haven't figured it out. This isn't real, not a single thing. I know because I'm controlling it, even your affections."

He pulled a wooden box out from his bag. "You can have this back, now."

She suddenly realized the pumping in her chest wasn't from her imaginary heart, but from the one flowing through her hands.

"I pushed you too quickly, and I'm sorry for that. I want you to know that I will always love you, no matter what."

Emma felt another tear make a wet circle on the covers.

"I need you to forget about me. Sure, you can grieve for me, you can visit my grave on my birthdays and holidays... But you need to let me go. You need to be happy. There's obviously something missing from our marriage, and that's something you need to figure out yourself."

He handed her the box, and she opened it up gently to reveal a glowing red heart...

Her heart.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you..." She whispered as she stared at the glowing mechanism.

"You didn't." He said with a smile. "You're just being human. And I love you for that."

She didn't understand why he was so good to her, and she didn't understand the reason why she kept pushing him away...

But he was right... It was time to move on.

However, she didn't hear Henry's angry footsteps run away due to the focus of the moment.

They stared into each others eyes for a moment, trying to take it all in.

"I'll see you..." He whispered.

Emma felt a sudden sensation if love, and she embraced him for one final moment...

As they pulled away gently, he brushed her cheek. "Was that real?"

She smiled, pushing her face into his hand. "Of course it was."

She loved this final moment with her first love, and cherished it with the heart she felt beating in her hand...

Suddenly, she felt a strong sensation start pushing him away, and the screams she echoed through her throat only reached so far...

She reached for him, barely touching his fingers before he disappeared before her eyes, becoming nothing but a tombstone.

She sobbed over his grave, feeling the emptiness again, but realizing she gave her word to him... She had to let go.

But there was a new problem... She didn't know who was next.

It was either Killian or Graham next...

But would she have the energy to go through this again?


	10. Blood Red Eyes

**Episode Reaction: Ok... so I have so many Rumbelle feels. I can't believe they would actually do that... I mean I love Belle being so badass and I'm so proud of her, but seriously... that was COLD. Outlaw Queen kind of had to abandon ship too... ugh these writers tho. I'm glad that everything worked out for captain swan though!**

**A/N: Omg guys again I'm so sorry ugh I'm usually so good about keeping up with my stories I've been so busy lately! Anyway, onto the next phase of the story!**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Blood Red Eyes**_

Emma looked around herself and groaned realizing the next stage of her spell changed her clothes once more.

She looked over to her right and felt a pounding sensation making her ears ring from the sound.

"What the Hell?" She shouted as the ringing started getting louder and she had to cover her ear to stop them from bleeding.

She jumped as something scurried in her peripheral vision making her turn in the opposite direction.

It disappeared once she saw it again, but decided to follow it as it kept teleporting in and out of her sight.

She walked forward, treading slowly as the trust she felt before slowly drifted away...

She gasped as she finally saw the unknown figure...

"Wait... no... it can't be..." She whispered to herself as she realized just what this creature was...

It was a whitish grey wolf, so beautiful and majestic, with a defining red eye on the left side of his face.

"You're always here for a reason aren't you boy?" She said as she held out her hand, only to be rejected immediately.

He started to run this time, so she figured she should do the same.

She continued to follow the beast, being as cautious as she could so not to startle him.

She was brought back to the town road, and rolled her eyes at the lights illuminating from Grannie's shop.

The wolf then appeared before her, whimpering and placing its head underneath her fingers, and Emma smiled as his rough fur tickled her fingers.

When it disappeared, she figured it would just show up again... but it didn't.

She sighed, realizing that this was probably another trick from her illusion...

But then she heard a voice call for her...

"Emma..." It spoke softly as she slowly turned around.

As she saw the figure before her, she found tears start to fill up her eye sockets as she immediately recognized who it was.

"Graham..." She whispered as she started to run to him.

The feeling she was having was mix of relief and expectation as she embraced his body, digging her face into his shoulders.

"You're back..." She said in between sobs.

Graham pulled away to look into her eyes. "You don't realize how much I've missed you..."

He stared at her in adoration as he slowly placed his lips onto hers, making her grasp the back of his neck in return.

She felt his hands start going lower as the minutes passed, and their passionate kiss become even stronger.

She finally pulled away. "I never got a chance to tell you I love you." She whispered softly.

"Well I guess we're even then."

They smiled at each other as their hands entwined and started making their way down the street, seemingly in a love struck daze.

"We really need to catch up." He said suddenly, making her giggle softly.

"You think? I haven't seen you in two years!"

He seemed a little sad at her remark, but quickly pointed to the forest that surrounded the town.

"Come on, I have something to show you."

She followed him, gripping his hand tightly along with it.

He pointed to a spot between a couple of trees, making her eyebrows raise. "Okay...?"

She screeched as she felt him push her into the trees, and felt another gust of wind as her surroundings started to change...

"Welcome to the Enchanted Forest." He said as his clothes suddenly turned into animal hides and armor and her dress changed to rags and a bodice.

She couldn't believe that this spell could change even Storybrooke, but she was interested in what else it could pull off.

The handsome huntsman waved at her to keep moving, and she did what she was told.

But even so, she couldn't help but look behind her, wary of the next adventure would unfold.


	11. The Enchanted Forest

**A/N: Okay guys I owe you a HUGE apology! I have been sooooooooooo busy lately, and I tried writing a longer version of this chapter, but it accidentally got deleted, and by then I had no time to rewrite it which is why this chapter's so short... again. I had finals last week, and haven't had access to wifi since then, so I wasn't able to get it done. This has been the case for all my stories right now, but I'm trying to get back into the groove. **

**Again, I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but here were go now!**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

_**The Enchanted Forest**_

Emma gave a heavy sigh as she looked over the rags that draped over her once again, which made her suddenly remember Killian...

"Such a long face, my dear?" Graham turned her head to face him, and she gently smiled to shake off her thoughts.

"Why are we here?" She said with a gasp.

"I want to show you my world..." He quickly grabbed her and twirled her into his chest.

He quickly noticed her curiosity waver, and grabbed her hand to urge her forward.

She watched as twigs snapped and cracked underneath the undergrowth, and the echoes of the birds perched on the trees gave off a peaceful sound.

She was amazed to see how much Graham knew his home, even though it had been years both in death and life since he even set foot here.

The minutes passed, and Emma's dress was starting to get more tangled into the webbing beneath her feet.

"Goddammit... this is why I never like to wear dresses."

Graham smirked. "Well you should wear them more often... you look sexy."

Emma glared at him, which made her think of their old jokes and debates.

They continued forward, and eventually she saw something grow upon the smoky mirage...

It was a small forest cottage, equipped with a small barn neighboring against it.

A flower garden burst with the colors of tulips and daisies.

She was about to say something to Graham, when he suddenly picked her up and carried her inside the house.

"Home sweet home!"

She gasped at how beautiful the house was, and how it made her feel like she was literally living in a fairy tale.

It was small, but big enough that it had access to one bedroom, a kitchen, and the other basic necessities you generally need.

She laughed as he clasped his lips onto hers, rubbing his hand though her hair and gently caressing each other's legs.

They hugged each other lightly, as if they never wanted to let go...

He carried her onto the bed and gently embraced her, making her giggle and snort as he did so.

"So what do you say I cook you some stew, and I'll show you around, huh? You never know, we could just meet someone new!"

Emma smiled. "Sounds good enough to me, huntsman... your word is my command!"

He kissed her on the forehead gently. "Just sit there and look beautiful, and I'll be back with some meat."

And with that he grabbed his hunting hide, bow and arrows, and satchel as he continued back outside.

As she was left to her thoughts once more, she couldn't help but wonder how long the happiness would last this time...

It didn't last that long with Neal, and she supposed that whoever was the right man would make her happy throughout the entirety of the dream...

But what if she wasn't meant for anyone?

And even if she did find the right person, would she just lose them anyway once again through death or time?


	12. Exploring the Wilderness

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Exploring the Wilderness**_

Emma stood up groggily and stretched her muscles, staring out into the evergreen beyond the window.

She was still on cloud nine about everything that had happened so far, and was even more curious to figure out this alternate universe that Graham strangely was able to create.

There was something else different about Graham's world versus Neal's... she generally felt more happy.

It was a strange emotion, as if she was overjoyed on the outside, but yet still had that gut feeling on the inside.

She figured she should be more patient this time, and take one thing at a time.

She saw some clothes were laid out on Graham's bed, and though it would be nice of her to wash them for him while he was out hunting.

But as she stared at the bucket over in the corner of the room, she scoffed realizing her dilemma.

"Shit. I forgot this is old timey world or whatever."

She mumbled to herself softly as she walked out to the well outside and drew some water from it.

After she figured out how to hand wash the clothes, she quickly rung them out and hung them out to dry.

"Still hanging in there, dearie?"

She jumped and clung to her chest as she saw a familiar figure stand before her... just much more deformed and ten times as snarky.

"You just have to make an entrance don't you?" Emma scoffed as she turned around to the clothes in front of her.

"Not always... I do that for mockery. But when I just want to get the job done quickly, I simply wave my hand..."

She screeched as a bird came tumbling to the ground dead at her feet.

"And my victim is a goner."

Emma rolled her eyes as she continued to try to stay on task. "What do you want, imp?"

Rumple waved his hands in his usual over exaggerated manner. "I prefer the word vertically challenged."

Emma quickly put her hands on her hips. "Just tell me what you need."

Rumple giggled and shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing, dearie. I'm simply just 'checking in.'"

"Well I'm fine... so you don't really need to be here."

Rumple cocked his head. "Well judging the circumstances of what happened last time I'd beg to differ."

Emma stopped moving her hands and felt that same dreaded feeling she had before. "Did you really have to bring that up again?"

Rumple shrugged. "Well, you asked me why I was here, and I simply gave you an answer. Think carefully, child... you've known how I work for far too long."

Emma let out a sigh as she decided to drop the matter. "Alright, but Graham's going to be here any moment from now, so if you don't mind I would appreciate our privacy."

"As you wish, dearie!"

And with a puff of purple smoke, he was had disappeared into oblivion.

"Who was that, Emma?"

Graham quickly came around the corner and greeted her with a cheery smile. "I heard some voices."

Emma smiled gently as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Ah, nothing. The hunger's just probably getting into your head."

He then raised a piece of meat in the air, still dripping with fresh blood and reeking of the smell of pungent death.

"Ew get that shit away from here!"

Graham playfully started waving it closer to her face, making Emma screech and giggle in response.

"Graham stop it!"

"Alright, alright... I'll get the fire ready."

They were both cracking up at this point and Emma shook her head as she sat down on a woven chair in front of the fireplace.

"So what's it like up there?"

He turned around as he started tenderizing the meat. "What are you referring to?"

Emma stared at the floating embers popping out of the fireplace and scorching her shoes made of animal skins.

"You know... Heaven."

Graham suddenly slammed the meat onto the table. "Don't EVER mention death in this house again, do you understand me?"

Emma's eyes widened, taken aback at the sudden outburst. "I-I'm sorry... you're right I didn't know what I was thinking."

Graham realized he hurt her and quickly grabbed her hand. "No, I'm sorry. I just... I don't like to think about it okay? I didn't mean to yell at you... It was just a little sudden you know?"

Emma nodded. "I understand."

He patted her hand. "Just keep sitting there and look pretty."

Emma nodded with a brief smile which immediately faded as he started walk back over to the stove...

Graham was usually so gentle, and she knew he would never have said anything like that without a reason...

But at the same time, Emma felt ashamed that she even brought up the subject, as it wasn't anything that needed to be talked about at the moment...

Was she the one instigating these horrible outcomes in the process of this journey?


	13. The Forest Within

**Episode Reaction: Interesting start to the second part I would say, and the jokes made between Regina and Emma were pretty hilarious. I also got a kick out of the demon thing(I know they called it something else I just don't remember what it is)from Fantasia, as that is my favorite sequence out of the whole movie(and the Sorcerer's Apprentice I suppose). I mean, all I could think about was the big booming music from Mussorgsky playing in the background and all those ghost things flying around that used to give us nightmares as children. Anyway, I was also extremely happy at how far Emma and Hook's relationship has gone... I mean seriously, it practically took them two seasons to finally admit their feeling for each other, and their just so good with each other! Still kinda wishing Rumbelle was back in the picture, but patience is a virtue I guess! Anyway, I'm excited to see what they come up with next, and to see the so called "good vs. evil" thing the producers have been talking about. **

**A/N: I just want to thank you for all the support you have given me... you may not think it's much, but for me, it means the world! We've got over 100 followers and 16 reviews, and I'm so psyched! Thank you soooooooooooooooo much for your support:)**

**Anyway, thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 13**_

**_The Forest Within_**

Things quickly went back to normal after the small argument Emma and Graham had, and pretty soon it was time to start living like a peasant woman in a world coming straight out of the Middle Ages.

It took awhile to truly get used to it, as Emma could no longer take a luxurious bath everyday, nor set the temperature exactly how she would like it.

Every meal they had was hand cooked and fried, and while delicious, she couldn't faze the thought of how they got the animals.

While Graham was going into town to run some errands. Emma was sleeping on the bed, dreaming of emptiness as she was already in one herself.

She continued to try to keep herself occupied, playing with some weapons Graham had on his shelves, or going through an old trunk and praying she would find a jacket of some sort, to no avail.

It wasn't that she was getting bored, but simply that she wasn't used to this new world unlike Graham and her parents...

But Emma just kept telling herself that.

She suddenly jolted upright as she heard noise outside the cabin, and smiled brightly as she saw Graham appear through the dusty window.

She walked outside to be shocked at seeing two horses being lead at his side.

"Sorry it took so long, darling... got a little carried away at the marketplace."

Emma opened and closed her mouth at the sheer size of the animals. "I'd say so... how could you afford them?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I guess there's a lot of loopholes in this world... usually I would have to sell deer hides for a good year to even get a fair sized donkey."

She placed her hand on one of the horse's necks and started petting softly, moving her hands in slow and graceful movements.

"So which one do you want?"

He pointed to both of them, signaling it was her choice. "You have to have a noble steed... it's just not natural in this world if you don't."

She shook her head. "No Graham this is too much... I can't accept these!"

He rolled his eyes. "Just pick one already... before I grow a grey hair."

Emma smirked and started circling the horses.

One was pitch black, with a couple of white socks here and there.

The other was a dapple grey, full of different colored shades and spots that reflected against the sun's rays.

"That one." She finally said, pointing at the dapple.

"Ah good choice."

He grabbed a saddle blanket and gently placed it over the horse's back.

"Wanna give him a ride?"

Emma's eyes widened. "Oh God... I'm not exactly one for horses you know."

Graham finally picked her up and placed her on the horse. "Oh don't be such a girl... it's not that bad."

Emma frowned at him. "I'm not a girl... I'm a woman. And I can prove that I can ride a horse right now!"

Graham signaled her to go. "Fine, then. Go around those trees as a practice run and come straight back. Hold onto that mane, and squeeze your legs to make him go."

She did as she was told, only to find herself losing her grip and falling head over heels on her back, knocking the wind out of her quickly.

He was laughing, which made Emma cock her eyebrows. "You're laughing at me... great."

Graham held out his hand towards her, and she screeched as he pulled her up onto his lips.

By the time they pulled away from each other again, they were both laughing hysterically.

She brushed his cheek softly. "I don't want this to end... please don't leave me."

Graham's laughter suddenly subsided as he stared lovingly into her eyes. "I can't guarantee I'll be here forever."

Emma held back tears. "I know... I just had to say it. It's been on my mind and I-"

He placed his finger on her lips and simply kissed her again to quiet her mumbling. "You talk way too much."

He pulled his horse's halter closer towards him and mounted from the side. "Here let me help you out this time."

As she joined his back side, he held her close to his waist, and she stole a kiss on the cheek.

"Ready?"

Emma smirked. "Absolutely."

And with that, they galloped off into the wilderness...

Unknown of the time that was left for them.


	14. The Pub in the Woods

_**Chapter 14**_

_**The Pub in the Woods**_

Emma leaned her head back against the wind, letting it twist her hair into large knots and making her dress ripple against the current.

"Enjoying yourself, dear?" Graham was holding onto the reins with a firm hand.

"Where are we going?" Emma yelled into his ear, as the screaming wind was getting louder as they ran faster.

"Oh just to have a little fun... I'm sure your parents have told you about this place?"

They lurched back as they came to a sudden stop, and Graham dismounted patting the horse on the neck as praise.

In front of her was now a small hut with smoke coughing out of the chimney. "So this is where you fairy tale characters go to unwind?"

Graham shrugged his shoulders. "More or less."

They went inside, and the heat from both the fireplace and the bodies inside overwhelmed Emma.

"Well I don't know what to think about the smell..."

Graham smirked at her as he held her hand. "You get used to it. After all it's just a lot of men and prostitutes."

Emma watched as men started pinching at the waitresses' buttocks, making them screech and slap their cheeks.

"Indeed."

Emma sat at the bar and raised a hand to gain attention from the tender.

"I thought you didn't drink..." Graham brushed her hand as he sat beside her.

"I don't... but you do." She gave him the giant beer as it was passed down to her, and flicked a gold coin in the bartender's direction.

"Oh honey, you didn't have to do that."

Emma gave him a funny look. "Oh shut up just guzzle it before one of these idiots steal it from you."

Graham held up his drink, and motioned her to do that same. "But I don't have anything to clink with."

Graham rolled his eyes. "Then just pretend you stubborn ass."

Emma laughed hysterically and made a clinking sound. "To your life."

Graham shook his head. "To _our _life."

He was about to take a sip before someone slammed it out of his hand.

"What the Hell, dude?!" Emma yelled at the assailant. "Who do you think you are?"

"Emma no!" Graham tried to hold her back.

"Excuse me? Who do YOU think you are, whore? Go back to your bed chamber!"

Emma felt a raging storm inside her chest, and immediately punched the man hard in the face making him wipe blood from his nose.

"You bitch!" The man stood up about to attack Emma, when Graham stood in the way.

"Easy there, buddy." He held the man by his shoulders, keeping him in a running stance. "I wouldn't want to mess with her. Her bite is worse than her bark."

Emma smirked at Graham's comment. "So why don't you sleep it off, alright? Let's not make a scene in here..."

The man decided to stand up in a proper posture. "And tell me one good reason why I should listen to you? You're just a stupid huntsman that cries over the carcasses he kills! He's nothing but a coward!"

Emma watched as Graham grew a disturbing glare on his face. "Say that again..."

She tried to stand in front of him. "Honey, calm down... there's no need to get worked up... he's just a stupid drunk."

"DID YOU HEAR WHAT HE SAID TO ME?!"

She watched awkwardly as the entire pub stared at them in an eerie silence. "Um Graham... I think we should get out of here..."

"Ha! Would you look at that! It's another little coward! You've gone soft, huntsman!"

Emma stared at Graham sadly as a tear streaked down his cheek. "I'm anything but a coward."

Emma suddenly understood the reason why they lived on animals and practically lived in the middle of nowhere...

Graham had no friends... only enemies.

"Graham come on lets-"

But before she could do anything he grabbed two daggers from his hips and started slashing at all the men surrounding him.

"Graham what are you-?"

She stared in horror as the men started falling in piles around her, and realized just how lethal her husband really was.

"GRAHAM GODDAMMIT STOP!"

Graham recognized Emma's voice and immediately did as she told.

The look of pure fear in her eyes made him realize he made a tragic mistake, and he started chasing after her as she ran out of the pub.

Emma ran out into the dark forest, unsure of where to go...

All she knew was she had to get out of here.

"Emma stop!"

He reached for her, but she simply pulled away and ran faster.

"Emma please it's not what it looks like!"

She immediately whipped around and placed her nose against his face. "There's nothing you should have to explain, Graham! Did you see what you did in there? You practically butchered them! Just because they were jeering at you? How can you live a life like that?"

Graham's tears were dripping off his face. "I'm sorry... I haven't had an outburst like that for years..."

"Just stay the Hell away from me!"

He watched as she disappeared into the bush, and simply let her do so.

He was telling the truth to her... He hadn't acted like that since he had been in the Enchanted Forest, since he learned to eventually control it when he lived in Storybrooke...

He held out a beating box, locked up tight and sealed...

But was he ready to lose her so soon?

His tears were hot on his face, and the chest was like a taunting memory...

He had to do it eventually...

For both of their sakes.


	15. Mistakes

**A/N: Hi guys I am soooooooooo sorry I haven't been updating! I've been really busy lately and writing has been having to be put aside for the time being. But thank you all so much for your kind reviews, and for sticking with this story! I am enjoying writing it for you, and it's been a pleasure! Anyway, here's the next chapter for you:)**

**Episodes Reactions: Omg I'm so happy for captain swan! Especially the "It's you" moment omg I was crying! Also, I really wish nice rumple was back... and I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm super worried about Rumbelle... Where the heck did Anastasia go for Will? Why do they have Will in Storybrooke in the first place? Also, as much as it pains me to say it I feel like the whole Zelena coming back to life thing was just something to cover up a mistake in their writing. It just didn't make that much sense to me, especially since that was one of my favorite episodes(I'm referring to the season 3 finale). But anyway, as much as I preferred the first half of the season so far, I'm still enjoying the show... It's just a little more hard to follow the second half.**

**Anyway, thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Mistakes**_

Emma had been walking for hours... or at least it seemed like it.

She didn't know what to think of Graham and his recent outbursts. Was it truly his act of intuition, or was it a consequence of his death?

She knew there was a time when he was like that, but when she knew him in Storybrooke, he acted very kindly and with a gentle disposition.

Tears clouded her vision, making the trees cringe and fall into glittering shapes of misconception.

She felt a sharp pain in her right leg as she fell to the ground, heaped into a fetal position as she started to sob into the rags of her dress.

She just wanted to be happy... to be with someone who wouldn't manipulate her into sex, or use her as an excuse for petty violence.

She loved them, Neal and Graham... but something was missing. Something that she couldn't put her finger on.

She tried to breathe steadily, but the sobs kept ringing through the night, and thunder sang above her.

It of course started to rain, which made Emma sob harder...

She was so immersed in her sadness, she didn't even feel hands easily carry her away...

* * *

Emma woke up feeling chills down her spine, but sighed at the homey warmth of the fireplace. She cuddled up in the blanket that had been wrapped around her.

She saw Graham sitting in the opposite chair, staring into the fire and crying as hard as she was.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to her.

She peered her head over to listen to him. "There's nothing to apologize for... you've changed, and that's understandable."

Graham looked at her with tears in his eyes. "But that's not an excuse to how I've been acting around you... and it's unfair. You don't deserve this... You've been through too much."

Emma wiped away her own tears. "Please don't make me sad... please... I can't take this sadness anymore."

She could hear the same ringing sound of her pounding heart, so close, yet so far.

"I know you can't. So I'll spare you the trouble."

He held out the box with her heart inside of it. "I know how it feels when you're missing that part of you... It hurts like Hell. Both physically and mentally."

She held the box softly in her hands. "But it hurts like Hell to know you're gone..."

Graham stared at Emma with adoring eyes. "But you've made it far enough without me... I know out of all people you can hold your own."

She laughed softly. "But I miss you so much... I love you."

Graham brushed her cheek with a warm hand. "And I always have."

Emma buried her head into his palm, taking in his scent one last time.

She then grabbed his neck and kissed him passionately, smiling as she pulled away...

But as she did so, she felt his flesh start slipping between her fingers, and he reached for her before he disappeared...

"Goodbye, Emma."

And then she found herself staring into the eyes of the wolf, leaving her with a devastated feeling.

She watched as the wolf nuzzled her hand, howled one last time, and disappeared within a second.

And then there was blackness.


	16. An Unorthodox Pirate

_**Chapter 16**_

_**An Unorthodox Pirate**_

After the blackness ended, Emma steadied herself into balance... only to find herself falling over again.

She felt rain stinging her cheeks, and her surroundings were slowly starting to come into focus...

She looked at her clothing, and saw that she was again wearing a dress.

They weren't rags, they were actually quite pretty, but yet far more comfortable then what she was wearing with Graham.

She was only wearing a bodice, with some straps barely keeping her breasts from falling out from her chest.

She felt her sides, and realized she was wearing a sword sheath, along with a pistol hanging from her hips.

She suddenly realized she was on a ship... and not just some ordinary one, either.

It was the Jolly Roger.

She felt something heavy on her ring finger, and stared at what looked like a highly valuable diamond sitting there.

She was confused as to what she was on there for, but she figured she should just roll with it.

"Swan!"

She jumped as Killian suddenly kissed her, making her push him away.

"The Hell?! Wha?"

He stared at her with confusion. "Too fast? Sorry, love."

Why was she married to Killian? She was in no way interested in doing that so soon...

Killian laughed in a jolly manner as her swept her off her feet, making her scream. "Killian... Put me down, please!"

"Ah but alas, the wind is pushing me over the edge..."

He pretended to throw her overboard, making her scream louder and hugging him tightly as the rain poured faster.

"Goodness, love you usually never fall for that one..."

He set her down gently as she quickly grabbed the edge of the ship.

He stared at her in a perplexed manner. "You usually love when I do that! Besides, it's just a little storm."

He touched her forehead with the back of his hand. "Are you feeling alright, darling? If you need to, feel free to get some rest!"

She pushed his hand away. "For God's sake, I don't need any more Goddamn rest! Why do people keep thinking I'm sick?"

Killian chuckled to himself. "I don't know about that, but I do know for sure when someone starts talking to themselves, people tend to get concerned."

He stared at her sympathetically. "Though are you sure you're alright? You seem a little... tense."

She gave him a funny look. "A little?!"

Killian suddenly went up to ear quietly. "Is it your... um..."

Emma slapped him on the side of the face. "What the Hell? You don't just ask me if I'm having my... Ugh!"

Killian held his hands out. "Alright, alright... my mistake."

Killian then frowned upon her. "So we're back at that... the 'you don't want to get hurt so you push me away thing?'"

Emma realized just how rude she was acting toward him. "No... no, please don't think that. I just need to think things over and take things in. You know?"

Killian stared at her in a perplexed manner. "After being my wife for two years? I think you've taken things in long enough, Swan."

Emma suddenly realized this alternate reality was very different then the last two...

Neal and Graham almost seemed to be expecting her, like they were just another part of the charade.

But Killian didn't seem to have any knowledge that this wasn't a real situation... He looked just as surprised as she was.

But this time, she wasn't going to pretend, she was going to be herself.

She quickly ran to the Captain's Quarters, slammed the doors, and let herself steady her breathing and dry her now soaking wet hair with a towel.

She sighed as she sat on the bunk bed, relaxing her neck as she tried to sleep through the storm.

Suddenly, though, she heard voices through a tiny hole in the unusually well kept ship.

"That was awful strange, Captain..." She recognized Smee, Killian's loyal first mate.

"Indeed... The way she looked at me, it wasn't the same beautiful adoring woman that loves me. She gave me this shocked look, like she didn't even know me anymore."

Emma sat back on her bed, confused and hurt at Killian's words.

She truly understood why he was upset, but how could he blame her? They were barely a couple, let alone married...

She couldn't understand why this was harder to accept than the other two, she simply fit right in during the time she spent with them.

She couldn't tell if it was good sign or not...

"Maybe she's just having a bit of Déjà Vu. You of all people should know how hard this transition was."

Killian sighed and rubbed the scruff on his chin.

"But she forgets how much of it I sacrificed for her... For her happiness. She forgets how much I love her."

She could hear Killian walk away from Smee.

"She's my happy ending. The only thing that fills my black heart with light. There's no way in Davy Jones that I'm losing her again."

Emma was touched by his words, so true and passionate...

But could she return the vows?

She wanted to love him desperately, but she couldn't find the emotions in her heart to further emphasize her true feelings...

She just needed time...

But how long was Killian willing to wait?


	17. Conflicted

**_Chapter 16_**

**_Conflicted_**

Emma hadn't left the quarters since she arrived in Killian's dimension.. It was just too painful to endure.

He had been waiting desperately for her to return to the deck, but was only disappointed with silence.

She knew what she was doing was rude and unfair to him, but she didn't know what else to say... It was almost as if the love she thought she felt with him before was gone.

The ringing in her ears were becoming horrendous and excruciating, since her beating heart felt like it could jump out any moment...

She suddenly jumped when she realized she could heard her heart... Wasn't it supposed to be out of her chest by now?

She looked around to make sure there wasn't noise on the deck, and started scavenging for a wooden box that may have been left somewhere close by...

"Emma?"

She screeched as she looked up and saw Hook staring right at her. "Jesus... You scared me."

Hook chuckled. "The question still remains as to why, this is our bedroom after all."

Emma's cheeks blushed as she pointed to the bed. "We haven't..."

Hook's eyes furrowed. "Haven't what?"

She shook her head nervously. "Never mind."

She was about to sit back down again, when she felt a muscular hand grab her wrist gently.

"Emma, please..."

He slowly pulled her into his chest, staring into her grey eyes with a concerned but adoring gaze. "Tell me what's on your mind."

She sighed as she looked away from his intimidating pale blue eyes, seemingly staring into her soul.

"You would think I'm crazy if I told you..."

She felt his good hand brush her cheek. "I've heard and witnessed crazier from you..."

"Killian, I wish I could tell you... I just... can't."

Killian continued to look at her sadly. "What happened to trust, love? I need to understand how to help you. If I can't, I'm not doing my job right."

Emma scoffed. "What job?"

He smirked. "At being your happy ending, of course."

She shook her head and dug her hands into her face. "I'm not your happy ending... believe me you wouldn't want me."

Killian shrugged his shoulders. "I've made it this far... and I still think you're as beautiful as the day I met you..."

Emma couldn't understand why he couldn't take a hint... He knew at this point that she must be under some kind of curse, but yet he kept trying to pull her back.

She felt cold metal brush her hip as he placed his hook as gently as he could on her hip.

"You need to understand something, Emma. I made a vow to you, both as a husband and as your soul mate that I would never let anything keep us apart again as long as I lived. As far as I knew, you agreed to these vows. And even though you seem to be going through another spout of discouragement, I still love you...and I will never stop fighting for you."

She felt a tear slide down her cheek and him wiping it away with his hook.

"I'm sorry... It's just so complicated..."

"Shhhhh..." He whispered into her ear as he placed his lips onto hers.

She wanted to just crawl in the corner and weep, for she didn't know what to do, nor what to say...

But she couldn't help but feel safe as he embraced her softly, and how easily she accepted it.

She felt as he brushed his hands on her cheeks, and how he simply gently kissed her along the edge of her lips...

He pulled away from her embrace, but she held onto him in a hug, never wanting to let go.

"I'm just so scared... and so confused."

He hugged her tightly, digging his face into her shoulder and letting her cry into his leather shirt...

And for a moment, she didn't want to let go... she just wanted him to be there.

And she dreaded the moment when she would have to let go.


	18. A Day Off

**A/N: Hi guys I want to apologize at how neglectful I've been at updating this story. Please don't mistake it for me running out of interest for the story, believe me that's not it. Even though you would think that Summertime would be the opportunity for writing more, I've been completely packed and busy and writing has had to be postponed, so many of my stories haven't been updated in awhile, not just this one. **

**But what I really wanted to get an opportunity to do is thank you all for being so supportive of this story. You really don't understand how much it touches my heart to see all of you guys write such kind and helpful reviews. I never realized how popular this story would get(I mean I suppose compared to other stories it's really not that popular), this has been a huge step in my fanfiction "career." You all are such a big help in fulfilling my dream in becoming a writer, and I truly thank you for that. I love this story, and writing it for you... and obviously it seems you do too.**

**I know this has gotten a little cheesy, but I really needed to say it. I appreciate all of my fans, and you all are so kind and wonderful:)**

**Don't worry, this doesn't mean the story's over yet, either, I just needed to say THANK YOU!**

**Anyway, as always, thanks and enjoy!**

**-Wolfbytes99**

* * *

_**Chapter 18**_

_**A Day Off**_

Killian held Emma in his arms, holding her as if she was a porcelain doll...

He felt like if she was dropped, she would break into a million pieces, disintegrated into nothingness.

Emma embraced his touch, so pure and kind. She didn't even care if she was comfortable or not, she just wanted him to be there, whether she truly loved him or not.

Suddenly, he sat up making her jolt in surprise.

"You know I was thinking..." He said with a heavy breath. "That we should dock this ship and go out on an excursion... Only if you want to, that is."

Emma looked into his baby blue eyes, and smiled brightly. "Absolutely. I think we both deserve a very large bottle of rum."

He joyfully laughed as he continued to hold her in his arms. "Well I can concur to that."

* * *

Hook and Emma were laughing hysterically as they ran off the boat and docked into the harbor, smelling rotting fish and chipped paint from the planks of the other ships.

He held Emma's hand as he brought her into a small pub, where music immediately erupted in her ears, and the smell of alcohol was strong and pungent.

Before they did anything else, they went up to the bar and ordered two large glasses of pure disgusting, yet satisfying rum to wash their worries away.

"To taking the day off." He said with a grin.

Emma clinked jugs with him, and slowly started chugging on the rum.

"I want to apologize for the way I've been acting toward you these past couple of hours..." Emma sighed. "It's just been a little scary you know? The realization of all... this."

Killian simply chuckled. "There's nothing to apologize for, Swan. You're a woman, and a particularly emotionally complex one to boot. Don't think I wasn't expecting this when you decided to become my wife."

Emma silently cringed at the word "wife," since she didn't know for sure if anything was real, anymore.

"I just... miss my family so much. They mean everything to me, and I don't even know where Henry is."

Killian cocked his eyebrows. "I wouldn't worry about them, love... you just saw your parents last week, when you dropped Henry off for vacation, remember?"

Emma immediately remembered that this was a different reality, but at the same time was relieved to know that in this one her family was a part of it more.

"Well, love... looks like the dance floor is a little less crowded. Want to give it a shot?"

She shook her head at first, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her anyway.

He dragged her on the dance floor, where flutes and bags were being played, and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

She sensually nodded her head and curtsied teasingly. "As you wish, my good sir."

He felt for her waist gently, placing his other hand in the palm of her right hand. He pulled her closer until she was up against his body, chests touching and his breath misting her cheek.

He slowly started moving her to the rhythm, careful not to step on her toes or disturb her privacy too much.

Emma gazed up at him adoringly, trying to understand what he was feeling at that very moment.

He stared into her cloudy eyes, so serious but yet full of life... That she herself sometimes couldn't keep track of.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

She immediately stood back, and Killian became concerned that he took it too far...

Emma's eyes started tearing up, and she finally planted her lips on his passionately, fingers lacing the bristles on his chin.

"God dammit, Killian... Just... God dammit... I love you so much."

It was then that he stared at her for a few more moments, just taking in her elegant beauty and the love he felt so deeply for her...

He embraced her tightly, as she kissed him on the neck and cheek, crying her eyes out and inconsolable at the humiliation but utter love she also felt for him.

"Come on, let's go somewhere a little more private..." He whispered in her ear.

He brought her back to the ship, and she watched as he closed them both up in the bedroom.

She was shaking, so nervous but yet ready to finally go all the way with him... he was her husband in this reality after all.

But before they did anything, he immediately went up and touched her shoulder. "Now are you sure about this? If this is too much for you, love just say so. I don't want to push you."

She shook her head. "No... trust me, I'm ready..."

He slowly placed his lips on hers softly, caressing her cheeks gently at the same time.

Emma placed her hands on his back, surrendering herself to him in a moment of weakness.

Killian continued to kiss her gently as he slid his hands down toward the ties on the back of her bodice.

Emma felt a shiver down her spine as he slowly unwrapped her corset, and felt it plop at her feet in a heap of fabric.

She placed her fingers on his lips signaling for him to stop for a moment.

She reached for her bra strap and quickly unclipped it, and she embraced him once more.

Their kisses were becoming more passionate as the minutes passed, and Killian kissed her neck as she ripped his shirt off.

She felt his hard rock abs, and grazed her fingers over the scars that covered his entire abdominal area.

Emma gasped as he lifted her up, and she wrapped her arms around his strong and bulky shoulders, and she felt herself be thrown onto the bed.

He stopped as he approached her on the bed. "Are you alright?"

Emma laughed and pulled him into a kiss once more. "I'm great."

She felt as their bodies touched, and felt her breath falter for a couple of moments.

The night went so fast at his touch, and Emma enjoyed every moment of it.

And it was at that moment, that she was truly, and inevitably, his.


	19. A Turn of Events

**_Chapter 19_**

**_A Turn of Events_**

Emma's eyes flickered open with a flash of light blinding her sockets.

For a moment, she couldn't remember where she was, until she looked at herself, and the realization was clear.

She reached for her undergarments, slipped them on, and wrapped herself back under the comforter with Killian.

She watched as he snored quietly, his breaths steady yet uneven all at the same time.

She made sure she didn't rustle the sheets so as not to startle him, and scooted up against him in order to gain more warmth.

Suddenly, she felt something bursting in her chest... a feeling familiar but yet forgotten in this alternate universe.

She started to panic, forgetting all about Killian and his sleep.

"Emma... Wha? Are you alright?"

Emma was clutching her chest and hyperventilating in the midst of her panic attack. "Do you hear that? That thumping noise?! There's something in my chest!"

Killian immediately grabbed the back of her head and cradled her body against his. "Emma... you're okay... you're with me... just breathe..."

Emma slowly started to calm herself, but kept asking about the beating in her chest.

"Emma I'm not sure I understand what you're talking about..."

Killian wasn't sure what to do except comfort her for the time being. It wasn't like her to succumb to this kind of need for people, but he also knew she was a very deep and sensitive person, so she needed to be addressed carefully.

"There's this beating in my chest... and it won't stop."

Killian suddenly looked at her perplexed. "You mean your heart?"

Emma stopped panicking and looked at him straight in the eye. "Well isn't this the part where you pull out that box thing and say 'here's your heart' and that big vortex thing takes me away and leaves me broken hearted?"

Killian started laughing hysterically immediately when she said such a thing. "What the Hell are you talking about, Swan?"

Emma all of a sudden started processing through the information...

"Wait... so you're..."

Emma started feeling tears well in her eyes. "My true love?"

Hook started looking around in a perplexed manner. "Well I thought I already was, love."

Emma stared at him for many moments, taking in the moment like a truck.

"I can't believe it... you're the one..."

Killian continued to laugh hysterically at her sudden behavior. "Jesus, Swan I think you may have had a bit too much rum last night..."

Emma started laughing with him and planted her lips onto his.

"I'm sorry you've been having to put up with all of my shit, lately." Emma stared adoringly into his deep baby blue eyes.

"It's all right, Swan. As long as it ends with you in my arms, it's all worth it."

Emma was so touched by his words, she felt like her heart now beating promptly in her chest was going to melt.

She was about to kiss him once more, when she and Killian heard a voice coming from outside.

"Do you normally get visitors at this time in the morning?" Emma said with a sarcastic undertone.

"No... not unless we're in danger." She was immediately taken aback from Killian's worrisome response.

"Comfortable, dearies?"

Hook immediately reached for a dagger in his trouser pockets now all over the floor from the night before. "You stay back, Crocodile."

Rumplestiltskin made his creepy impish laugh as he teleported next to their half naked bodies. "Well sorry to disappoint you pirate, but getting into people's personal lives is kind of my job."

Emma placed her hand on Killian's blade and confronted Rumple. "What are you doing here? Is there something wrong? Because I thought you were only supposed to appear if I was in trouble."

Rumple came face to face with Emma, wafting his years of unwashed teeth onto her pale face.

"It appears you are mistaken, dearie... for I am here to help you."

Emma immediately realized that Rumplestiltskin was up to something and grabbed the dagger from Hook's hand.

"What would I need your help for? I've found my happy ending, and you and I know very well villains are the only thing that can stop happy endings from happening. and you my friend, are one of the worst."

Rumple placed a finger on the dagger and lowered it menacingly. "I am here because you broke a rule."

Emma cocked her eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

Emma screeched and felt Killain immediately guard his body in front of her as Rumple used his powers to retrieve the dagger into his own hand.

"You were allowed to find your true love, but you made one simple mistake... you got too close. You went all the way, and now you have to pay."

"Stop speaking in riddles Crocodile and get to the point."

Rumple gave his mischievous smile and pointed the dagger at Killian's chest making him tense up.

"I unfortunately have to take plan B and teach you a lesson... after all, it's all in your head in the end."

There was a complete silence in the room, a split second between fantasy and reality.

All of sudden, Rumple and Hook disappeared, and Emma could hear a struggle.

"Emma..."

She snapped her head to see Killian's throat latched under the dagger Rumple was holding against his throat.

"NO!"

Emma reached for him, and everything seemed to slow down...

She watched as Rumple slid the knife slowly across Killian's neck, the life draining from his eyes, and his knees crumpled to the ground.

And then Rumple disappeared, leaving nothing but a pool of blood surrounding Killian's body.


	20. The Scars of Loss

_**Chapter 20**_

_**The Scars of Loss**_

There was a silence in the room, and all Emma could do was stare as the blood started to stain the wooden boards red.

She approached Killian's body slowly, as if his head was going to pop up and startle her.

She kneeled down next to him, watching his eyes glaze over like a dead fish washed ashore...

She just stared at him, as if the world had frozen for a moment.

"Killian..."

She whispered so softly she could swear the waves gently rocking the vessel were louder than her voice.

"Please... wake up..."

But there was no way he could wake up... his eyes were already open, staring deep into the recesses of her heart.

"Killian... For God's sake, blink!"

Her voice was getting louder as a single tear fell into the blood, making it part like a thick bubble cascading in an empty red sea.

"KILLIAN! LOOK AT ME, GODDAMMIT! SAY SOMETHING!"

But his head simply lolled to the side, slumping away from her desperate grey eyes.

"I hate you, Killian Jones... I HATE YOU!"

She was starting to sob at this point, and it was hard to keep her body from shaking.

"YOU SAID YOU WERE A SURVIVOR! YOU SAID..."

But she couldn't scream anymore, there was no more energy left in her soul to muster it.

She just simply surrendered herself to fate, and collapsed on Killian's body, merciless to what she just witnessed with her very eyes.

She placed her lips to his, trying to cheat death with true love's kiss, but to no avail...

Blood coated her hands and hair, and by now her dress was drenched with it.

She heard the same impish laugh behind her, but simply stared at Killian's lifeless blue-grey eyes.

"Are you happy now?" Emma whispered.

"Happy about what, dearie?"

Emma's anger raged inside like a volcano about to erupt in the entire room.

"You know very well what... are you happy that you have finally completed your life's purpose? That you've done your last deed of darkness? That you've turned my heart as black as yours?"

Emma felt her powers fester in her fingers...

"Because now I can kill you... and I have no problem with it whatsoever."

She faced Rumple now, who was all of a sudden a mere boy, staring at her with large innocent eyes.

"Then do it."

Emma aimed for the boy, ready to send the fatal shot straight through its heart...

But instead levitated Killian's dagger to her hand, now sticky with his own blood.

"Oh don't worry... I will."

She felt a sudden pain in her chest as she sent the dagger straight through her heart, and she gave one last sinister grin to Rumple.

"See you in Hell."

And with that, she killed him with the last piece of strength she had left...

And fell to the ground, with darkness surrounding her body.

* * *

"Jesus, Mary Marguerite what the Hell do you need now?"

David quickly walked over to the phone and listened in on the conversation.

"It's Emma... she's just slumped over on her bed across from Hook... and neither of them are moving."

Mary Marguerite could hear Regina groan on the other end.

"Did it even cross your brilliant minds that their probably just hung over? I heard Killian made quite a scene at the bar last night."

Mary Marguerite rolled her eyes. "Of course I have... but this is serious. Their extremely pale, and they don't seem to be breathing."

There was a pause. "What color is their lips?"

Mary Marguerite and David walked over to check their bodies. "Their like... an abnormal bright pink..."

"It's just as I feared..." Regina was whispering at this point.

"Regina what are you talking about? Did Emma do something last night? What did she do?"

They heard Regina grab some things. "Give me 20 minutes... I'll be right over. I'll explain later."

And with that, the click ended the conversation.

* * *

Regina slammed the scratched white door as she entered the apartment.

"So do you know what's wrong with them?"

Regina kneeled down to Emma inspecting her eyes, lips, and general body movement.

"It's exactly what I expected... they fell under a trauma induced sleeping curse. That's why their lips are so pink. It reverberates the potion or spell color that was casted on one or the either. In this case, it would be Emma."

David immediately glared in Regina's direction. "And why exactly would Emma be taking any potion whatsoever?"

Regina simply glared back. "Hey, for once, I had absolutely nothing to do with this. Maybe you should double check with how innocent daddy dearest really is here. I only gave her the potion because I thought she would be smart enough to keep herself safe."

David continued to interrogate Regina either way. "But what exactly did she take that could have these types of side effects?"

Regina sighed. "She drank a Fate potion. Fate spells can either go wondrously well, or horrifyingly wrong. There are three different types of Fate Spells. There are regular Fate Spells produced by a wand, which only lasts for a couple of hours and usually just leaves the person walking around as if they had one too many drinks..."

Mary Marguerite and David watched as Regina started pulling out even more potions and herbs.

"There are Fate creatures, such as Wisps, who lead you to it. But that almost always results in the pursuer giving up on their quest..."

Regina looked at them sadly. "But Fate Potions are much more powerful... when taken, the potion will put the person into a deep sleep, and bring them into an alternate universe where they will have a variety of scenarios they must face. If they are smart, they will find their happiness and wake up like nothing happened... but if something goes wrong..."

She looked back at Emma, still passed out without a word.

"So then what do we do?"

Regina looked at the couple and frowned. "You know very well there's nothing we can do, unless we can find someone with true love's kiss. And that person is lying right next to her."

They all thought for a moment, but looked at each other all at the same time.

"But there is someone else..."

David looked down at Mary Marguerite.

"Henry."


	21. The Last Resort

**_Chapter 21_**

**_The Last Resort_**

Henry felt the morning Maine air slip through his fingers, filling him up with a feeling of refreshing delight.

He liked to appreciate the little things, since so many of the big ones had been taken from his life.

He wasn't a sentimental person, with seeing things that other children only dreamed of.

But it was sometimes the sentimental things that made him the happiest.

But before he could even enter the front door of Mary Marguerite's apartment, he got a call from Regina, and immediately answered.

"Hey, mom. What's up?"

"Emma and Killian are under a sleeping curse."

Henry rolled his eyes. Just another day in Storybrooke. "I'll be right there."

He pulled out his keys and opened the front door, slamming it behind. "Let me guess... true love's kiss?"

Regina smirked. "You got it."

Henry walked over to Emma and Killian, and rose his eyebrows. "Geez... what happened to them?"

"We don't know... I didn't think that Emma would do anything drastic, so I'll admit I wasn't entirely prepared."

Henry bit his lip. "Let's hope this works, then."

Henry kneeled down to his mother's height on the mattress and lightly touched his lips to the brim of her forehead.

There was a moment of Earth shattering silence in the room, and everyone held their breaths as the time dragged by.

Suddenly, Emma's body lurched in a gasp, and a bright light engulfed everything around her.

"Ugh... Jesus... What happened, kid?"

Henry shrugged his shoulders. "For once, I don't really know. I just came to help."

Emma then glanced over at Regina. "Well why the Hell are you looking at me? You're the one wanted to drink the potion, and I don't know what happened that made you fall under a sleeping curse."

Emma cupped her forehead, massaging it slowly to get rid of the aching headache following the temporary coma.

"I don't remember anything about the situation... all I remember is Killian ending up being my true love, and then everything goes fuzzy."

Regina glared at the ground, immediately realizing that something wasn't right.

"Mom? What's wrong?"

Regina looked at Emma and Henry with a suspicious gaze. "Someone tampered with the spell... I don't know how, since I plastered this thing with protective enchantments... but whoever did it must have erased the memory of what made you fall under the curse."

Emma immediately groaned when this was mentioned. "I think I know who did it."

Regina held her palm out in an obvious gesture. "Then say it, for God's sake... Killian's not going to wake up anytime soon unless you kiss him!"

Emma rolled her eyes. "It was Mister Gold. He showed up in my first two universes, telling me that he was there to help if anything went wrong... but now that I think about it I think he was the problem in the first place."

Regina shook his head. "I should have known. Nobody else can get through my spells."

Emma kneeled down to Killian who was still motionless on the couch. "Well, there's only one man I know who would love to give that crocodile a piece of his mind."

Emma didn't hesitate as she planted her lips onto his, and once again the entire room lit up with a bright yellow.

Emma watched as he opened his eyes once more, and for some reason, she felt an extreme sense of relief.

She knew then that whatever happened at the end of the vision wasn't anything she would want to live through again.

"Swan..."

He rolled over and she held his hands as she finally embraced him. "I'm sorry. Everything's going to be all right..."

"Not until I thump that Crocodile's skull." Killian said under his breath.

Regina cocked her eyebrows. "Wait... so you remember what happened?"

He scoffed. "You better believe it... that bloody Crocodile killed me. I'm not going to let him get away with that."

Emma started laughing hysterically and hugged him once more, and she smiled as he dug his face into her golden hair.

"That's strange... he must not have thought the sleeping curse would have affected you... That was a bit idiotic for his standards."

Emma stood up, hand in hand with Killian.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm ready to kick Rumple's ass."

Killian gestured his hand forward. "After you, m'lady."

Henry laughed as he followed his family. It was just another day in paradise.

And he loved every minute of it.


	22. Payback Time

**Hey guys I figured that it was getting a bit heavy in the story, so the last chapter was more of a "comic relief" in a way. I'm sad to say this, but we're getting close to the end of this short story. While this isn't the last chapter, it's coming up. I thoroughly enjoyed writing this wonderful story, it was so fun to write, and I loved all of your feedback and kind words! I truly appreciate your support you gave me, and hope that you continue follow and support some of my other stories as well! Thank you all!**

**Anyway, as always, thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 22**_

_**Payback Time**_

As Emma and Killian walked down the main street of Storybrooke, she couldn't stop looking deep into his eyes, as if there was nothing more beautiful in the world.

"Why are you staring at me?" Killian finally asked after a few times that she did this.

Emma contemplated for a moment, but realized she knew the answer all along.

"Because I love you."

Killian stopped dead in his tracks and stared into the distance, as if he was surprised to hear this. "Well say something."

He stood there for many seconds, until he randomly turned around and planted his lips onto hers, barely giving her any time to breathe.

He pulled away, keeping his healthy hand on her cheek and leaning into her ear in order to whisper to her softly.

"Later..."

Emma wasn't sure what he meant by this, but figured it was best not to question it further and focus on the task at hand.

As Emma opened the door to Mister Gold's Pawnshop, Killian was surprised and angry to see him waiting idly at his desk despite being on his honeymoon...

He knew that they were coming.

"Coming to make a deal are we, dearies? Or judging by that sour look in your eyes I may be quite mistaken."

Killian immediately grabbed Rumple by the scruff of his tuxedo and lifted him up until his feet were halfway higher from where he was originally standing.

"Stop playing games, Crocodile! I want an explanation!"

But Mister Gold simply laughed and coughed with an exasperated breath.

"Oh come on... both of you should know well that if there's any opportunity for me to wrinkle someone's fate even a little bit, I'll do it."

Killian tightened his grip, making Rumple choke with a laugh still deep in his chest. "But that doesn't mean you have to kill people in order to make a point!"

Rumple started laughing harder. "But of course not... I wasn't intending to harm Emma. Sure, I may have killed you, but to be honest, is that really such a surprise coming from me?"

Killian loosened his grip a little with one of his eyebrows cocked on one side. "Then why did you hurt Emma?"

Rumple grinned devilishly. "Oh but I didn't... she did that herself."

Emma stood guard behind Killian, and slowly walked forward to further question Mister Gold. "That may be true, but that was because I was desperate and in pain. I may not remember exactly what happened, but I sure as Hell remember feeling those two particular emotions."

Rumple's smile immediately faded and turned into an evil frown. "Yes, but yet you still succumbed to the darkness."

Emma looked at Killian, and glared in Rumple's direction. "Feeling sad and hopeless isn't succumbing to darkness."

Rumple continued to laugh again. "Yes, but killing someone is. And while you may not remember a thing, I was the one who tampered your memories. If I were you, I would talk to your so called soul mate and question where her true loyalties lie."

Killian puckered his face until it seemed that his entire body was about to explode, and started punching Mister Gold with insane anger.

"You Goddamn bastard! If you remember correctly, I was the one who was killed. YOU killed ME, and Emma reacted negatively because of it!"

Emma was shocked to see such anger come out of Killian... he hadn't reacted in such a way since he was working with Cora.

"And before you tell me to question the loyalty of who I love, I think you need to remember that Belle didn't marry you for your looks or personality. She married you despite your flaws, and for the rare moments when you were a happy and good person."

Mister Gold's smile immediately dropped, and he stopped laughing in the process. "What the Hell did you just say to me?"

Killian set him down and smirked In Rumple's direction. "You heard me."

And with that, Killian gave Rumple one last punch in the nose, and stormed out.

Emma didn't know what to do, so she simply ran out to catch up with Killian, leaving Rumple to sulk in his loneliness and madness.

"Killian! Killian, where are you?"

Emma searched around the street, watching the steam come out of her mouth with the afternoon chill in the air.

"Emma? What's wrong?"

Regina, her mother and father, and Henry all met her in the middle of the street once more, concerned as to where Killian's whereabouts may have been.

"Relax, I just needed to get some air."

Emma smiled as he recognized his voice behind her, and didn't hesitate to intertwine their fingers together.

"I swear that Crocodile drives me insane sometimes."

Regina rolled her eyes. "So you're just gonna let him get away with it?"

Killian looked into Regina's eyes. "Yes. I've seen and experienced what the darkness can do to someone... I don't wish It even on him. In fact, I pity him for it."

Emma gave Killian a quizzical look. "Wow... quite a speech you gave there."

She watched as he wrapped his hand around her waist. "Well you bring out the best in me."

Regina scoffed. "I guess that's my cue to go puke while you two make eyes at each other. Come on, Henry. Let's go get some ice cream."

"But today's my day with Emma, mom..."

But Regina simply grabbed him by the shoulder and kissed him on the forehead. "Your mom's had a long day... she needs some time to herself, I think."

Emma watched as Regina smirked in Emma's direction and winked at her.

Emma knew then that Regina was on her side all along.

David cupped his hand around Emma's head as usual as he embraced her deeply. "Stay safe."

Emma looked into their matching silver hazel eyes. "I always do. We always find each other."

Mary Marguerite smiled gently and hugged her daughter. "Have fun tonight. I love you... never forget that."

Emma shook her head. "Never."

And with that, Killian and Emma were left alone in front of the clock tower.

"Killian..."

"We need to talk."

So they finally headed home...

But this time, they were together.


	23. Those Three Little Words

**Alright guys... I'm sorry to say it, but this is officially the final chapter of If My Heart Were Yours. As I said in the last chapter, I truly enjoyed writing this story. Not only did I get so much support, but I watched you all enjoy and love it, which is always what I aim for. So I mean it when I say thank you. I appreciate all of the feedback you gave me. As for the last few episodes of the current season of OUAT, all I'm gonna say is you're in for a treat if you ship CS. Hopefully this chapter will give you some good therapy:) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this final chapter! Let me know what you think!**

**Also, if you don't follow me as an author or a guest reviewer, I have two other CS stories currently in the making. Their called "The Swan of the Jolly Roger" and "Finding Myself Through You."**

**And finally, thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 23**_

_**Those Three Little Words That Mean Everything**_

As Emma entered the apartment, she couldn't help but notice the heavy feeling in the air that signaled distress.

She turned back towards Killian, who was simply staring at the ground with a disgruntled look in his eye.

"Killian? What's the matter? What is it that you want to talk to me about?"

She watched as he stared at her straight, and smiled brightly. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you look?"

Emma felt that amazing feeling of happiness in her stomach, and slowly approached him with ease.

"Thank you... I really appreciate that."

She felt him wrap his fingers around her sweater, and how close he brought his nose to hers.

"I mean it, though... You don't know how important you are to me."

Emma felt tears of happiness well up in her eyes. "You're important to me, too."

"Emma, I love you. I love the way you wear red leather jackets, and that fact that you're so picky when you order your lunch... but most of all, I love you for the fact that you've looked past my flaws, and that you've shown me the light in the darkness. You've brought me my happy ending, and I thank you for everything."

Emma didn't know what to say, she simply just stared at him as he continued to stare at her in the same way with adoration.

"I know that you're scared. And I get it, I totally do. Above all, Henry will always come first. That is an automatic part of our relationship."

She felt as his hand slowly started getting lower down her back.

"Just let me know if you ever feel uncomfortable... don't ever hesitate. I want to spend my life with you, Emma... And I'm willing to take the risks."

He opened his mouth to say something else, but was suddenly interrupted by Emma's lips.

"Emma..." He whispered.

"Shhh... Just shut up and kiss me already."

He finally placed his hand on her cheek and brought her in close, wrapping his arms around the lace in her sweater and placing her chest against his.

She felt his lips passionately intertwine with hers, and barely breathed as she accepted it.

Neither one of them had felt such passion and acceptance over their love, and they finally had come to terms with who they finally were.

Emma felt her hair go in tangles, and their shirts starting to wrinkle as they made their way over to the couch.

Killian sat down gently, and Emma wrapped her legs around his lap.

He stared at her as she intricately started unbuttoning his leather vest, while Killian pushed her hair back slowly.

"God you're so beautiful."

She giggled and leaned her cheek into his palm. "Would you stop saying that? I'm not that special."

She felt as he gently grabbed her chin and made her face him abruptly. "You're special to me. You're the most special person in the world as far as I know."

She felt a tear fall slowly down her cheek and felt as he wiped it out of the way.

She continued to unbutton his vest and kiss him slowly at the same time, trying to remember to take a deep breath every couple of seconds.

She felt his abs underneath his rugged chest, and gently took off the rest of his shirt.

She kissed him more passionately this time, making Killian have to regain his balance on the couch as he grabbed the helm of Emma's sweater.

She pulled away for a moment as he revealed her bra underneath, and smiled as he continued to smile at her with adoration.

"Do you love me Emma Swan?"

She stopped smiling for a moment, but instead kissed him gently on the cheek.

"I love you." She answered in a whisper.

He giggled as he kissed her on the lips and felt for her bra clasp. "Good."

She braced herself as her bra went loose and he gently removed it from her chest.

There was a time when she was protested this, but now that seemed impossible...

She was with the man she knew it was right do so with...

She was with the man she knew she'd spend the rest of her life with.

* * *

Emma and Killian's breathing was heavy as they lay on top of each other on the couch, sweating and tired as they could barely keep their eyes open before the sun would set.

She had one hand on his upper chest, and the other hanging on the floor. She was so exhausted, she was worried that if she moved too quickly it would fall right off.

Emma felt as Killian gently stroked her forehead, his breathing gentle and uneven as his chest rose and fell.

They didn't care about anything else in that moment, except the fact that they were in each other's arms.

As the moments passed, the world seemed to darken in a momentous swoop, and pretty soon it was nighttime once again.

"Jesus, I swear I was just sleeping."

They both laughed. "Yeah me too, Swan."

Emma finally sat up and reached for her sweater which was on the ground. "Curses suck, man."

Killian watched her muscular anatomy stretch and flex as she slipped her sweater back on, and decided to sit up next to her.

"Please promise me you'll survive for me."

Emma immediately turned to face him, overwhelmed by how handsome he was with this shirt off. "But of course... you'd do the same for me, wouldn't you?"

But Killian shook his head as he brushed her mangled golden hair back behind her ear, and removed his hook temporarily on the table.

"No I mean that seriously, Emma... You may not remember what happened in that vision, but I remember everything. Even if I was half dead..."

Emma noticed his concerned face, and rested her forehead on his.

"You went dark Emma... You went dark because of me."

Emma watched through the slivers of his hair poke out from his eyes as she stared into their blue emptiness.

"I won't go dark. Not as long as you're there to keep me in the light."

He placed his hand at the back at her head and pulled her in closer, embracing her warming body and kissing her neck at the same time.

Emma simply went limp against his body and buried her face into his shoulder, feeling her tears start streaming down her sockets.

Killian held her for many moments, until he finally felt her gentle breathing signal that she fell asleep.

He gently kissed her forehead and reached for the remote, trying to desperately to understand the many combinations of buttons until he figured out the "power."

And he simply let his hand protect Emma's body as he started watching a show called _Friends..._

He heard it was good.

* * *

As Mary Marguerite and David reentered their apartment, they looked at the couch and noticed that both Hook and Emma were sacked out on top of each other.

"I wonder how long she's been dying to take off that stupid vest of his." David snickered as he threw his patrol keys on the counter.

Snow scoffed and hit him square in the stomach, making him laugh harder and cower his body forward.

"I was kidding! Geez!"

Mary Marguerite smirked and clasped her hands onto her husband's. "Yes but at least their happy."

David rolled his eyes. "Well I would question Emma's taste in men, but I have to admit..."

He looked over at the two, and simply moved his smile into a distinct pleasurable grin.

"The way those two looked at each other... I've only seen it a couple of times before."

He looked back at his wife, and pointed to their bed. "Well shall we?"

Mary Marguerite frowned and shook her head. "I'll be right there... I have to clean some things up real quick."

David cocked his eyebrows in perplexity, but simply sauntered over to the bedroom.

Snow made sure that David was asleep before she grabbed a piece of paper and started scribbling.

She held it in front of her face, overlooking the words as if they weren't in any way decipherable.

She slipped something off of her finger, pulled out a plastic bag, and left it on the coffee table besides the two.

And it was then that she finally rejoined her husband her in bed.

* * *

Emma felt a familiar presence as she opened her eyes to a glowing light, squinting through the cracks of her pupils in order to regain her composure.

She gently moved Killian's hand across her chest, and kneeled next to him.

She gently brushed his hair back in order to kiss his forehead, and felt the rings encrusted on his fingers as she held it firmly in her hand.

She was about to brew some coffee, but stopped as she saw something white shine in her peripheral vision.

As she turned around, she noticed another plastic bag sitting there, and something iridescent was lying there on its side.

She opened up the scribbled piece of parchment, and immediately recognized her mother's handwriting...

**My precious Emma... I can't tell you how ecstatic I am to see you've finally found someone you can count as your soul mate. **

**That is truly a gift not many get to experience.**

**Love is something that you need to cherish, as it can disappear without any wrinkle of thought. **

**Hope is the same way. **

**There will always be something in the way of your happiness, and there is never such thing as a perfect relationship.**

**You need to support each other, and of course, love each other.**

**True love isn't about all love at first sight. It isn't about wearing pretty tiaras and walking down a marble staircase in front of an adoring crowd...**

**It's about the only adoring face that you stare back at.**

**It's the hand you take out of all the men that you could possibly choose.**

**It's the eyes that pierce your soul, that leave you speechless and curious.**

**It's looking past the mistakes you've made in the past, and of course the flaws you have now.**

**It's about the hope you both keep in the darkness, the light that you make in order to get out of the obstacles in your ways...**

**But above all, it's the journey that you take to create it that makes and inherit the love you have.**

**You and I both know that that's not something any potion can create for you...**

**It's something you have to create yourself.**

**But now you have your true love, and you're now holding my wedding ring.**

Emma looked at the familiar lime green jewel that glowed precariously as she held it gently in her hand.

**I'm not giving this to you right away, but when you feel ready, go ahead and let me know...**

**It was will look just as beautiful on you as it did on me.**

**You deserve it.**

Emma wiped away the tears that were now falling incessantly down her face, and held the ring close to her heart.

"Thanks, mom."

She gently placed the ring back into the plastic bag, and set it down next to her mother's nightstand.

She also scribbled another note down.

**Thank you, mom... for now, I think you look much better in it.**

**But I'll keep that in mind ;)**

Emma pushed her mangled hair back as she stared out into the seemingly endless horizon, creating colors like an animated picture.

She knew that even though nothing lasted forever, she would cherish every moment she had left with the people she loved, and she would keep them close to her heart for as long as she lived.

She felt the morning breeze draft through the cracked windows, and the smell of brewing coffee permeated the air...

And with that, Emma awaited the next adventure that she would experience in Storybrooke...

And she couldn't wait.


End file.
